joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
5555thExplosionMage
|-|5555thExplosionMage= |-|Serious Arc= |-|MLGpocalypse= |-|Rebellion= |-|VS Battles= |-|Winter= |-|Ascension= |-|Festive Ascension= Summary 5555thExplosionMage is a cat girl who mastered fire, explosion, shield, and determination magic. Raised in a world with the worst economy constructed by anything she managed to get into a school made for those who are rich through her magical prowess. Eventually she reset that timeline giving it a new restart which transported her to a different realm with beings she could not recognize. Her adventures there has given her different forms that she could take and an interesting set of abilities. Ranging from objection magic to creating large machines that can create anything. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | Low 4-C | Memetic | Unknown | 3-A | 2-C | Unknown, likely above Memetic | Unknown, likely above Memetic Name: 'Imouta Pafi (True Name), Mage, Magey, 5555, 5555thExplosionMage, Megumin-sama, The Mage, Creator, Christmas '''Origin: 'Death Battle Fanon Wiki 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 | Unknown '''Classification: '''Cat-Girl, Master Mage, The Least Serious, Glitch, Creation, Christmas '''Powers and Abilities: '''All forms of Explosion Manipulation, all forms of Fire Manipulation, all forms of Shield Creation, Word Creation, Impervious to Explosions (not applied to MLGplocalypse) | Flight | All forms of Meme Manipulation, all forms of MLG Manipulation | All forms of Reality Manipulation, Glitch | Snow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Cold Manipulation | Omnipotence | Christmas Manipulation, Christmas Empowerment, Christmas Physiology, Holiday Physiology 'Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level '(Reset an entire timeline with a large explosion) '| Star level '(Let out all of her silliness on one star every night often resulting in the star exploding) '| Memetic '(With the power of MLG Science she basically ended the war by destroying the planet) '| Unknown '(If she was allowed to keep going she would've destroyed The Absolute destroying anything and everything that can and did exist. A.K.A. causing everything in the Omniverse and beyond to destroy itself by instability.) '| Universe level, possibly higher (Tears apart entire universes to figure out how each thing works) | Multi-Universe level '(Should scale to her base form) '| Unknown '(It is unknown as to what she is incapable of destroying '| Unkown '(As it is unknown how many universes celebrate Christmas) 'Speed: FTL '(Part of her training in the realm she was from) '| Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with many of the other beings in the new realm) '| Immeasurable '(The speed of memes cannot be measured) '| Omnipresent '(Is seemingly everywhere) '| Unknown '(Has not shown any speed feats) '| FTL '(Should scale to her base form) '| Likely above Omnipresent '(Has gone above what should be achieved) '| Low Omnipresent '(Appears wherever Christmas is) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Above Average Human | Class P | Infinite | Immeasurable | Regular Human | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class GJ | Class PJ | High Omniversal | Universal | Class EJ | Immeasurable | Unknown Durability: Hyperverse level '(Survived blows from fellow beings in the new realm) '| Hyperverse level '(Survived blows from fellow beings in the new realm) '| Planet level '(Barely survived the planet's destruction when she destroyed it) '| Unknown '(Every attack she's taken seems to have no effect) '| Unknown '(Has not shown any durability feats) '| Hyperverse level '(Should scale to her base form) '| Unknown '(Has not been over powered and none have dared to challenge her) '| Unknown '''(Has not been challenged to combat) '''Stamina: '''Average | High | Infinite | Irrelevant | Unknown | Average | Irrelevant | As long as the winter season '''Range: '''As far as the horizon | As far as the horizon | Across the whole earth | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | As far as the horizon | Irrelevant | Wherever it is winter '''Standard Equipment: * Hat: A hat Mage wears that can speak. * Rift: 'A staff that Mage likes to carry around. She can use magic without it but to her using magic through as staff "feels right". * '"Trashta Punishing Mallet": '''A giant mallet normally used for injuring Masta. Can be adjusted to punish others. '''Intelligence: '''Extremely High (Created large machines by herself that are capable of things that scientists have been trying to do for years) | Extremely High (Created large machines by herself that are capable of things that scientists have been trying to do for years) | Memes | Unknown | Extremely High (Researches entire verses for fun) | Extremely High | Above Omniscience | Everything and anything about Christmas '''Weaknesses: '''Extreme fear of dogs, easily distracted, stomach doesn't agree with her often, wifi is terrible, easily frightened. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Explosion- '''Creates an explosion that takes up any amount of space. '''Objection!- '''Mage points her finger and the word Objection! pops out of it, If the opponent touches it they recieve heavy damage. '''Glitch- '''Deletes a random object from existence permanently no matter what it has. It overcomes any and all hax that attempt to counter it. (Rebellion only) '''Good Cheer!- '''Stops all combat so all can realize the joy of Christmas. (Festive Ascenstion only) '''Key: Base | Serious Arc | MLGpocalypse | Rebellion | VSBattles | Winter | Ascension | Festive Ascension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:5555thExplosionMage's Profiles Category:Female Category:Explosions Category:Explosive Users Category:Too Many Explosions Category:More Explosions Category:Even More Explosions Category:Did I Mention Explosions? Category:Add More Explosions Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Likes cats Category:Hates dogs Category:Tier 4 Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Glitches Category:Moar Glitches Category:Death Battle Fanon Category:Above Memetic tier Category:Christmas